Managing a communications network, such as a cable telephony network, requires information about the network. For example, the configuration information about the devices that are part of the network is needed.
The management information required for the management of the network is maintained in a persistent database. During operation of the network, a copy of the persistent database is made and stored for quick access.
Network elements require specific information about their operation. This information is stored in a database in the network element. The information is stored and retrieved by using a managed information tree. A managed information tree (MIT) provides rapid access to the data. The MIT is created and modified as information is stored in the database.
The MIT can be lost. The current method of rebuilding the MIT is to build the tree top down.
This method is time consuming because of the number of cycles required to rebuild the tree.
Thus, a quicker method of rebuilding the MIT is needed.